Saving the hero
by Hikikomori77
Summary: America is feeling weird, when it gets bad England steps in to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ this is a story i wtrote at a hotel on a trip.

ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA

* * *

It was July 1rst, America's birthday was just 3 days away. It should of been a happy time where he would be dancing around screaming "Dude, my birthday is so~ close!" But, instead he was still laying in bed curled into a ball trying to ignore the pain. over to help him, but he thought he was just wanting attention. America reached for the cell-phone lying on his bed to call England. He picked up the phone and dialed his nuber. RING~ RING~ RI- "Hello?" Iggy I need he- he couln't finish when a huge wave of pain hit him. He cried out loudly when it hit. "America!?, what happened!?" He couldn't reply when another wave of pain hit him making him cry out louder this time.

"AMERICA!, HOLD ON ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" England hung up and rushed to America's house. He ran to the door and cautiously entered. He was shocked to see his used-to-be-colony laying in his bed curled up in a ball from pain. "Iggy... help me... please..." America whispered barley audible before passing out on the bed. "AMERICA!" He quickly rushed over to the unconcious American, When he touched him his skin was burning. "Damn!" He ran to the bathroom to get towels to lower his tempeture. England soaked the towel in cold water waiting for it to lower his fever. _When did this happen he thought thinking back to today's meeting._

* * *

_ EARLIER..._

_"Hey, the HERO has arrived!" America shouted as he burst through the door, carrying hamburgers and milkshakes."Shut up and take your seat, you git." England said annoyed. Okay, now let's start the meeting. America you can go first" Germany said taking a seat next to N. Italy. "I was thinking we could bui- he was interuppeted by a coughing fit and fell to his knees trying to get much needed air. When the coughing stopped everyone was looking at him worriedly. Exept Russia, of course. "Are you okay America-san?" asked Japan with his usual monotone voice. "Yeah, I just choked on a buger. I'm fine dude!" America lied, he knew something was wrong. You stupid git" England said scoldingly._

* * *

_"Damn!" "Why didn't I see he was lying?!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he thought he heard America waking up. "America?" He didn't respond. England went over to him. Something was wrong, he wasn't breathing._

* * *

_I'LL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. _

_CIAO~_


	2. Chapter 2

So here chapter 2,

ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HETALIA

England was snapped out of his thoughts when he thought America was waking up. "America?.." No response. He looked at America something looked wrong. He checked the sick nation's pulse. It was dropping fast. He panicked, what happened. He looked closer at him, he wasn't breathing. _OH GOD... _He checked his pulse again it was barely there, what was he supposed to do! "Dammit!" He tilted America's head up and breathed into his mouth trying to get him to breath. Nothing, he still wasn't breathing. He tried again this time with more force and by now he was worried. He looked at his face, his lips were turning blue. Englan was in tears, he was scared it wouldn't work. "America, please...breath...

He breathed into his mouth one more time. As if he heard him, America started breathing on his own. It was ragged and sounded painful, but England was still happy. "America..."

"Iggy... please help...me..." America said weakly.

"Hold on America I'll do whatever I can to help you" England said trying to stay froom seeming scared.

"Thanks... Iggy..." America said before faling asleep. He was still in danger but at least he'll get some sleep.

"Now to lower your fever." He walked to the bathroom to get more towels to lower his he came back and changed the towel he thought America might be hungry, and he needed his strength right now. He went to the kitchen and looked for a can of chicken broth or some medicine. When he found none he checked for something easy to eat. All he found was some ramen noodles and crackers. He carried them up to America's bedroom after cooking them. "America, wake up"

"Hnn..." America's eyes fluttered open, looking dulled by fever but at least he woke up. "Hey, America do you think you could eat anything?"

"Huh...?, uh maybe... I am a bit hungry."

"That's good, I brought you some food. here eat some of this." He handed him the bowl and crackers. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, I always liked your cooking" He said before drifting off again.

England was stunned. America liked his food? That was strange, people usually hated his food. He went over to a chair and layed down and ent to sleep. He hoped America would get better in the morning.

* * *

I'LL WRITE CHAPTER THREE TOMMOROW.

SAYONARRA~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry i forgot completely to update sorry...

Ok, heres chapter 3,

ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA

* * *

The next morning England woke up he went to America's bed and he was still asleep. "Well, I guess he'll be hungry when he wakes up. But first i should check his temperature" He got the thermometer and stuck it in the sleeping nation's mouth. He waited for it to finish, when it started going off he looked at the number. 99.8, still high but not that dangerous. England walked downstairs to make breakfast for America. He got out the pan and started to make eggs. When they finished cooking he put the eggs on a plate and took them upstairs. He set the plate down on the chair he slept on. England went over to wake up America, "America, wake up." He slightly shook him to wake him. America finnaly woke up and looked at England. "Hey Iggy... when'd you wake up" He spoke sleepily since his fever was still there. "Glad your awake, sleepyhead. I brought you some eggs... want any?" He guestured to the plate siting on the chair.

"uhh... yeah sure" _England_ went over grabbed the plate and gave them to America. America looked at them and noticed, they're black on the edges.

"I'm not really hungry anymore... Sorry Iggy."

"Oh... well you need any thing?"

"Nah, I'm fine." America said while falling asleep.

"Ok, night America" America fell asleep in 2 second. Wow... thoght England he must be really tired. He got up to watch tv downstairs when he heard America. "Iggy...help..."

"America?..."

He walked closer to see if he woke up. He was still sleeping, no... he was having a nightmare. He leaned closer as America said something he thought he wouldn't ever hear from America "Please...stay away.." _What_! what was he dreaming about?! He had to wake him up. "AMERICA!... WAKE UP!"

America started thrashing around screaming "STAY AWAY! DON"T TOUCH ME!"

England shook him violently trying to wake him up. "AMERICA!"

America woke up with a jolt. "I'm sorry... Please don't kill him..." He said before passing out.

"What?... What just happened to America. I've got to help him.

* * *

I'll update tomorrow

BYE~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting this sooner, but my computer crashed while i was working on it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HETALIA.

This is the last chapter so...

ENJOY~

* * *

The next morning when America awoke England went to check his temperature, it was nearly gone. Now all he had to do was find out what had America so scared in his dream. He looked him over, America was not as pale as before even though now his eyes had a blank look in them. He saw the sheets were soaked and needed changing.

"America can you get up for a bit, i need to change your sheets." He looked at America waiting for a response. He nodded slightly and got up. He walked to the chair England had been sleeping in and sat down.

"Thanks" They stayed in silence for a while until England spoke. "Do you want to go get something to eat? You haven't eat in a while..." Right now America looked thin, really thin. All he had been eating was occasional soup.

He nodded again.

"All right then, where do you want to go?"

America spoke softly in a hoarse voice. "Don't know, anywhere is fine..." He looked away through a window by him.

"What about I order some Chinese?"

"Sure."

He still had that bored look on his face. "Are you okay America?"

"Yeah I'm just bored, why?"

"Your not all happy and energetic like usual so..."

"Again, I'm bored." He looked at England with a look like 'really?'.

England remembered the dream, "America what did you dream about yesterday?"

A flash of sadness passed on America's face. "I don't want to talk about it..."

England didn't want to make him sad but he needed to help him " Come on, please. You can tell me."

"He looked sad and defeated. "I dreamed about war, I was trying to escape from Russia and you were trying to protect me from him. He wanted to take over my nation and kill me, but you got in front of me. Russia said move and if you didn't he'd kill you if you didn't. You screamed at him you didn't care. He swung his pipe at me and you got hit instead. It nearly killed you, and you still didn't move." America took a shuddering breath and continued.

When he tried to kill you again I blacked out. I must of passed out from fever or something." America was crying and his face was buried in his hands. England hugged America.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Thanks, Iggy."

"Your welcome, so now want to get some food?" "Yeah!" America's stomach growled."Man, I'm starving. I'm could eat anything. He laughed in a loud and obnoxious tone. "Your buying Iggy." He said still laughing.

God, how much was this going to cost him...

* * *

Thank you for reading

BYE~


End file.
